Typically, landscape edging or paving restraint systems of the type including an edging strip and one or more anchor stakes, each of which is configured to interlockably engage the edging strip, have either included stakes with a hook portion which extends upwardly along one side of the edging strip, over the top of the edging strip, and back downwardly along the other side of the edging strip, or have included an edging strip with an anchor strip punched out of the material of the edging strip with opposite longitudinal ends of the strip being integrally connected to the material of the edging strip to form a continuous loop or stirrup through which the anchor stake is inserted. Those landscape edging systems including a stake with a hook portion which loops over the top of the edging strip interrupt the substantially continuous profile of the edging strip and are therefore aesthetically undesirable. Those landscaping edging systems which include an edging strip with an elongated strip punched out of the material of the edging strip to form a continuous loop or stirrup are also undesirable for a plurality of reasons. Because the stakes are generally relatively thin to allow easy penetration into the soil, it is generally desirable to provide longitudinal bends or stiffening ribs to increase the strength of the stake without increasing the amount of material used to form the stake. It is especially desirable to form the stake from metal sheet with the metal sheet being used to form the stakes being bent about a longitudinal axis of the stake to increase the strength, stiffness and rigidity of the stake to make it more resistant to deformation. The longitudinal bends in the stakes formed from metal sheet result in a stake having an overall thickness which is typically many times greater than the thickness of the metal sheet used to form the stake. Likewise, the provision of reinforcing ribs on extruded and molded stakes provides a stake having an overall thickness which is typically many times greater than the minimum or average thickness of the stake measured from one side of the stake to the other side. Although the strength of the stake, especially the resistance of the stake to deformation, is dependent upon the particular cross sectional shape or profile of the stake transverse to the longitudinal axis thereof, in general the greater the ratio of the overall thickness of the stake with respect to the average thickness of the stake, the greater will be the resistance of the stake to deformation. However, the extent to which a stake may be bent or provided with stiffening ribs is practically limited when the stake must be inserted through a ribbon strip punched out of the material of the edging strip. Another disadvantage with edging strip systems including an edging strip in which a ribbon strip is punched out of the material of the edging strip to provide a loop or stirrup through which the stake is inserted is that the ribbon strip creates a large window or gap which is not completely covered by the stake. As a result, grass roots can grow through those portions of the gap or window left by the ribbon strip which are not covered by the stake. This is extremely undesirable, as one of the major uses of edging systems is to prevent grass roots from spreading from a lawn on one side of the edging to a flower bed or other landscape area on the other side of the edging. Because the vertically extending central portion of the stakes must in general engage a central portion of the ribbon strip punched out of the lawn edging strip, it is generally not possible to provide the central portion of the stake with barbs or other features which help prevent the stake from being urged upwardly from the soil. Another disadvantage with lawn edging systems including an edging strip with ribbon strips punched into the material thereof to form a stirrup or loop for inserting an anchor stake is that the ribbon strip, being integrally connected at opposite ends thereof to the edging strip, tends to bow outwardly away from or inwardly toward the edging strip, depending on which direction the edging strip is bent, when the edging strip is bent along its length to conform with the shape of curved landscape areas which are to be separated by the edging. As a result of this deformation of the ribbon strip relative to the edging strip, the distance between the central portion of the ribbon strip and the edging strip increases or decreases, depending on which direction the edging strip is bent, so that the stake is either not adequately engaged by the ribbon strip, or is too tightly engaged by the ribbon strip so as to cause deformation of one or both of the stake and the edging strip or the stake will no longer fit into the gap. A further disadvantage with edging having a ribbon strip punched out of the material of the edging strip for receipt of an anchor stake is that the ribbon strip tends to substantially increase the effective thickness of the edging strips which consequently increases the amount of space needed for shipping and storage of the edging strips.